The unspoken past
by KarenRedShoes
Summary: Something from Maura's past makes Jane mad and hurt. Feelings and jealousy on the way.


Title: The Unspoken past.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.

Summary: As Rizzoli and Isles are working on a case, Maura's husband is back from her past. And he's going to change their relationship.

Warning: Please, be kind, English is not my first language. Spelling and grammar revisions are welcome.

**The Unspoken past.**

_A bright new day has just started. Rizzoli joins Isles at the morgue for a quick good morning coffee._

RIZZOLI: Hi… The sun has been outside for a while now.

ISLES _yawning_: Really?

RIZZOLI: Night of fun, uh?

ISLES: Mmh.

RIZZOLI: Oh. A new one?

ISLES: An old one.

RIZZOLI: That's not good. Move forward. Always. The unexpected is out there.

_The mobile rings. _

RIZZOLI: Rizzoli. Ok. Coming.

RIZZOLI _to Isles_: I like you better when you're awake. See you there.

_Rizzoli leaves the room._

ISLES: See you where?

* * *

><p><em>Murder scene. A blonde female on the floor of her house. <em>

KORSAK: She's French, Amélie Lubet, 32. No signs of violation in the apartment. No blood around. Where is doctor Isle?

RIZZOLI: On the way I guess. Was she a model?

KORSAK: Still to check her job. Not every French is a model.

RIZZOLI: She's beautiful. She must have been a model. Look at her pictures on the wall.

KORSAK: You're right. They're all autographed by "Rich". I'll ask Frost to find out more.

_Doctor Isles makes her appearance as they are going out the opposite way._

RIZZOLI _with a glance_: Hey. Missed you.

ISLES: Sorry.

RIZZOLI: There's the body to speak with. I think you both need a long talk this time.

ISLES: Is that bad?

RIZZOLI_ from the corridor_: You tell me!

ISLES: Why you're always in a hurry?

* * *

><p><em>Doctor Isles is working on her computer. The young woman's corpse is on the table behind her. Rizzoli arrives as usual.<em>

RIZZOLI: Hey, sleepy. What is my model saying?

ISLES: "Your" model is telling me she had cancer. A bad fibrous histiocytoma of bones. Secondary stadium. But she wasn't in treatment: no chemotherapy, no radiation, not even vaccine. I can't tell if she was aware of that, she's not registered in the _NHS._

RIZZOLI: Did she die for cancer?

ISLES: No. Heart attack.

RIZZOLI: How is that possible?

ISLES: It is definitely not common. We have a 0,8% possibilities to have an heart attack on a young woman on her fertile age, even in her condition. The fact leads us to think that something caused her the cardiac arrest.

RIZZOLI: Poison?

ISLES: I still need time for testing that.

RIZZOLI: Ok, it might be poison.

ISLES: Don't assume it too easily.

RIZZOLI: So…can I assume how your night was instead?

ISLES: Either.

RIZZOLI: Well, it is quite unusual for you to be late on a crime scene…so, I can assume his blood pressure was good, his oxygen measurement were fine…

ISLES: You can't really measure oxygen on a date, but your medical approach is interesting though.

RIZZOLI: C'mon Maura, who is he?

PAUSE

ISLES: My husband.

PAUSE

RIZZOLI: You're kidding me.

FADE TO BLACK

RIZZOLI: You have a husband! You. Husband! When were you supposed to tell me? At your first grandson's graduation?

ISLES: Jane…

RIZZOLI: I care about you, we've been spending most of the time together. My mum leaves with you, which is actually a sign of sharing for my standard, and you didn't find one minute of your classy busy life to tell me you - are - married.

ISLES: I'm sorry…

RIZZOLI: You're not sorry. You're going to be sorry as soon as I'm passing that door, because nothing's gonna be the same.

ISLES: Jane, let me explain…

RIZZOLI: What? Wasn't I enough close to you? What am I? I kind of puppy you have around as a fluffy distraction? Is Bass coming first?

ISLES: C'mon, Jane…

PAUSE

RIZZOLI: I thought we had something.

PAUSE. _Rizzoli and Isles look at each other. Rizzoli leaves the morgue._

* * *

><p><em>Morning after in the Boston Police main entrance.<em>

ISLES: Frankie? Did you see Jane? She's not answering the phone.

FRANKIE: Hi Maura. I think she's coming now, we have a meeting in few minutes.

ISLES: Please, tell her we need to talk.

FRANKIE: I will.

KORSAK: Boy, "we" have a meeting. I got a better job for you.

FRANKIE: See you, Maura.

_As Maura stands at the main entrance, Jane passes her by_.

ISLES: Hey, Jane…

RIZZOLI: Doctor Isles…

ISLES: Jane, we need to talk.

RIZZOLI_ still walking_: See you around. I got a meeting on the model's case.

FADE TO BLACK

* * *

><p><em>Jane's office. Jane, Korsak and Frost are updating details about the case. <em>

FROST: Amélie Lubet wasn't a professional model but she posed several times for a famous photographer, Rich Moses. Most of her portraits have numbered copies and have been published on his personal site. He's having an exhibition opening in few days.

RIZZOLI: I think we should go to his studio and speak to him first.

KORSAK: And talk to doctor Isles about the poison that stopped her heart, second.

RIZZOLI: Ok… Let's go.

_Rich Moses's studio. The photographer is discussing with a young guy about some pictures on a table. Rizzoli and Forbes walk towards them._

RIZZOLI: Boston Homicide. We are looking for mister Rich Moses.

MOSES: Hello mad'm, I'm Rich.

_Rizzoli slightly grumbles at him._

FROST_ showing him Amélie's picture_: Mr Moses, we know you took this pictures of Amélie Lubet.

MOSES: Yes. Is that a crime?

FROST: We found her dead in her apartment.

RIZZOLI: Did you know she suffers from cancer?

MOSES: Yes. She told me some weeks ago. She was devastated and scared and we talked a lot. We were good friends, after all.

RIZZOLI: After…

MOSES: She was my wife. Ex-wife. We got divorced in France four years ago.

_Rizzoli and Frost walk out of the studio._

RIZZOLI: What's the point of all these people getting married? It doesn't work, so please stop marring yourself!

FROST: Are you upset?

RIZZOLI: I'm fine.

FROST: Got it. You're finally looking for a good husband, but you can't see yourself in white.

RIZZOLI: You better stop or you'll see yourself in purple.

* * *

><p><em>At the morgue. Maura is watching the analysis' results, as Jane come in. Maura can feel Jane's movements behind her shoulders.<em>

ISLES: Guess what… Amélie had a natural poison in her veins.

RIZZOLI: Maura…

ISLES: It can be extracted from the Datura Candida, which is a beautiful plant, but – _turning and facing Jane _– can't grow in Boston.

RIZZOLI: I'm sorry.

ISLES: You better.

RIZZOLI: I was mad.

ISLES: Yes.

RIZZOLI: I was…rude.

ISLES: Evaluating it from a scientific point of view, you overreacted.

RIZZOLI: I did not overreact!

ISLES: Yes you did.

RIZZOLI: I didn't!

ISLES: I can feel you are overreacting now.

RIZZOLI: C'mon!

ISLES: And I love it.

PAUSE

ISLES: I love the way you care about me.

PAUSE

ISLES: Ron and I have been married for few months, more than 8 years ago. One night he came home altered beyond any recognition. He almost scared me. I asked him to leave because I didn't want a man I could not look at. He started shouting and all of a sudden he accidentally hit me on the head.

RIZZOLI: I'm gonna kill this guy with my own hands.

ISLES: You see? I saved you from jail.

RIZZOLI: So why did you spend the whole night together?

ISLES: Since we're still legally married we need to get a proper divorce. He came to let me sign the papers because I haven't seen him from that night.

PAUSE

RIZZOLI: Maura…

ISLES: You were right. I should have told you a long time ago.

RIZZOLI: You are not supposed to tell me everything, y'know...

ISLES: I'm not, but I want to. I realized how much you care when you got furious.

RIZZOLI: I wasn't furious, I was…

ISLES _getting closer_: Beautiful.

RIZZOLI: Really?

ISLES: Passionate.

_Getting even closer to Jane._

ISLES: And jealous.

RIZZOLI: I… I'm …

ISLES: I love that.

PAUSE.

ISLES: I can tell your blood pressure is getting higher.

RIZZOLI: What? _(whispering) _Are you gonna testing me right now?

ISLES: I wish you let me.

_Rizzoli's phone rings. She answers the call without moving her eyes from Maura's._

RIZZOLI: Rizzoli. _(Her voice goes deeper)_ Ah-a. Ok.

_Jane moves slowly her hand on Maura's arm, up to the shoulder._

RIZZOLI: Not now. Coming later.

FADE TO BLACK

* * *

><p>FROST: Is she ill or something?<p>

KORSAK: She might be busy.

FROST: She's never busy when we have such information on a case. Shall we go without her?

KORSAK: I know we're gonna regret it.

_Frost and Korsak are about to leave when they bump into Jane at the elevators._

RIZZOLI _smiling_: Hey. So sweet you both waited for me. Where we're up to?

KORSAK: Logan International Airport.

* * *

><p><em>Jane's apartment. She's putting a nice <em>_ultramarine blue shirt on __and quickly looks at herself on the mirror as she hears the door knocking. She hides some clothes to the other room with a kind of baseball pitching then she opens the door. Maura's smile and astonishing outfit reveal behind it. She's carrying a bottle of red wine._

RIZZOLI: Hey…

ISLES: Hi.

RIZZOLI: You're in advance.

ISLES: I couldn't wait to know how you solved the case.

RIZZOLI: Well, apparently Amélie carried the plant herself from Paris. We had a report from the custom agents at the airport. She committed suicide as she didn't want to be cured. Her doctor confirmed that she signed a non treatment statement last week.

ISLES: I supposed that. There was no way she could assume the poison but eating it herself.

RIZZOLI: Do you want to sit? I'll open the wine.

ISLES: Thank you.

RIZZOLI _brings the bottle and almost drops it_: Shit….

RIZZOLI: Y'know….you impressed me yesterday. I mean, you're always impressive and…

ISLES: Are you saying that I was appalling?

RIZZOLI: No! Of course not!

RIZZOLI _putting down the bottle and getting close to Maura_: I'm saying that you touched all my vibes at once.

ISLES: And …was it good?

RIZZOLI: It was wonderful.

PAUSE.

RIZZOLI : And revealing.

ISLES: And would you forgive me?

RIZZOLI: Yes.

ISLES: And would you stop being nervous tonight?

RIZZOLI _laughing_: Yes.

ISLES: And would we stop talking? Because I want your touch on my shoulder again, before drinking the wine.

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
